The reason
by Flare Haynekie
Summary: Oneshot-songfic-KakaSaku, hints of SasuNaru, and sorta PWP- After rejecting his feelings, Sakura talks with Sasuke about where her feelings are really directed.


The reason

------------------   
**Warnings:** hint of shonen-ai… and I guess that's it. Oh, bit of OOC-ness around, but I guess that's okay, totally PWP, um, Kakashi/Sakura, and like I said, bits of SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer:** yeah, they don't belong to me.   
------------------

"I love you."

Those were the words she always dreamed of hearing from Sasuke. But she knew better. She knew who he liked, heck, she had helped them get together, always wishing that someone would tell her those words she wanted to hear.

"I love you so much, Sakura." He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I feel that way." She said, regretting it as she saw the pain in his eyes. But it wasn't true, that wasn't what she wanted to say.

"I see. So, its there absolutely no way you'll change your mind?" he asked, holding to that last shred of hope.

"No. I'm sorry." She said. She knew she sounded like Sasuke, and it killed her when she saw him break his control and disappear in a puff of smoke. She felt awful, but she couldn't do anything. It was late and the sky felt her sadness, darkening with heavy rain clouds.

Looking down, she took a walk around the village. At one corner, she stumbled across Sasuke.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" he asked, clearly worried.

"I don't know. I dumped him just as he declared his feelings for me. I know it must have taken a lot of courage, and now I fell just horrible for not telling him that I'd think about it." She held her hands over her heart. "It hurts so much…" she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Sasuke looked around, finding a seat and leading her to it as she cried. "But, do you like him?" Whoever he is, he silently added.

"I don't know. He's so nice to me and he's always taking care of in the missions ever since we started…"

'Ever since we… shit, you mean Kakashi?!' he silently asked, patting her hair. This was more complicated than he expected. "But, you never thought of him as more than a friend?"

Her cheeks turned a soft shade of red. "I… sometimes. But we can't. Nobody would allow it."

"Like that matters. All that matters is how you both feel for each other. You told me this Sakura. So, do you love him?"

Her blush deepened, and she sighed, drying her tears once they stopped falling. "I think so."

"It's not if you think so, it's if you do. You told me that day that no matter what, you should always be true to your heart."

She nodded. "I do. Of course I do. I love him with all my heart."

"Then maybe you should go tell him that."

She shook her head. "I can't. I already told him I would never change my mind."

"But you should at least try."

She once again shook her head. "No. Not anymore. In fact, I'm leaving."

"Leaving? To where?"

"I don't know. Probably far away from here until I can mend my broken heart. Maybe stay for a few years until I know I can face him again. And maybe by that time, he might have found a new love."

Sasuke nodded as she got up and left, the rain finally falling as if the sky cried with her. Out of pure sadness, she sang a song she heard on the radio a few days ago. She sang it loud, hoping that maybe he would somehow hear her.

_I'm not a perfect person   
__There's many things I wish I didn't do   
__But I continue learning   
__I never meant to do those things to you_   
_And so I have to say before I go   
__That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me   
__To change who I used to be   
__A reason to start over new   
__And the reason is you_

She passed his house, never once looking up as she went her way closer to the main gates. She didn't even notice someone who silently walked a few feet behind her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you   
__It's something I must live with everyday   
__And all the pain I put you through   
__I wish that I could take it all away   
__And be the one that catches all your tears   
__That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me   
__To change who I used to be_   
_A reason t start over new   
__And the reason is you_

She passes Naruto's apartment, but she didn't look up either. Sasuke sadly watched her walk by, Naruto joining him to point to the one that followed her as he sat on Sasuke's lap.

So he had heard her, Sasuke thought.

_I'm not a perfect person   
__I never meant to do those things to you   
__And so I have to say before I go   
__That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_   
_To change who I used to be   
__A reason to start over new   
__And the reason is you_

She stood right in front of the gate. Her tears, mixed with the rain made her vision blur, but she noticed someone walking towards her.

_I've found a reason to show   
__A side of me you didn't know   
__A reason for all that I do   
__And the reason is you_

He was in her view now. She didn't even need to see clearly to know it was him.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Because I can't have you. I realized that I don't hate you. I love you, but it's too late."

He held her in his arms. "It's never too late for anything, love. Don't leave me."

"We can't. They'll hate us."

"They haven't hated those two yet, and it's been a year already, so they can't exactly hate us for following our hearts just like they did."

"So we'll be okay?"

He smiled. "Of course we will. Besides, I'll always protect you."

Haruno Sakura smiled, drying her tears. "Then, yes, I love you too." She said as she lowered his mask.

As the rain stopped to a soft drizzle, Hatake Kakashi kissed her, softly stroking her pink hair. "Marry me."

With a laugh, Sakura blushed. "Some other day." She replied, Kakashi laughing with her as the clouds slowly parted, revealing the last minutes before the sun set, giving away to a cloudless starry sky.

_A reason for all that I do   
__And the reason is you_

---------------   
**The End**   
---------------

**(Author's note)**

How's that for a one shot? Anyways, thanks soo much to my sis who gave me the idea to write this, even though it was really what she expected. I wrote it in one day, mostly during biology class. So yeah, dedicated to all those Kakashi/Sakura fans out there (and part of the SasuNaru ones too).

----Flare----


End file.
